


远距离恋爱

by Peacholic



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacholic/pseuds/Peacholic
Kudos: 13





	远距离恋爱

王源其实早就醒了，奈何太久不见自己又一声不吭的跑回国，听到王俊凯进房间的时候还有点不好意思就索性闭着眼睛装睡，等王俊凯说出这句话的时候他的心跳像是漏了一拍，这么多天的想念在一瞬漫溢，于是把手从被子里抽出来环住了对方的脖子，借着力往下拉加深了刚才浅尝辄止的吻 。

怎么形容这种感觉呢，就像是几年前那个唱着雪人的圣诞，上台之前悄悄勾起的手指，又或者是某一年赶完所有的通告马不停蹄的去给王源过生日的王俊凯，期待又满足，全世界都可以被抛在脑后，现在只有我们。

起初王俊凯还怔愣了一下，反应过来后顺势把身子压了上去，一只手按着王源的肩膀，另一只手将碍事的被子掀开又盖到两人身上，终于又抱住你了。  
“源源”  
王俊凯炽热的鼻息喷洒在耳朵边，弄的王源直发痒，便含含糊糊的应。  
“我好想你”  
王俊凯一边说着，一边抬起头跟王源对视。这样的目光根本躲不开，也舍不得躲开。  
“我也是”王源脑海里过了无数个王俊凯的模样，摔门而去的，别扭亲吻的，临行前拥抱的，还有此刻毫不吝啬说出想念的。  
“没有不犹豫过”，王源继续说，“这件事，我第一个想的就是你。可是我不怕，全世界我都敢对抗，就因为我知道我们会一直在一起，你总是会在我这边的。所以我没有怕过远距离的恋爱会把我们拉远，虽然我现在是尝到苦头了，让我这么久不能见到你。但是，王俊凯…我是真的爱你，而且我也知道…”  
“我也爱你，一直。”  
王俊凯不知道怎么描述现在的心情，内心酸胀心疼，又因为这极尽温柔的表白而悸动。

左手从原本按着的肩膀滑下，再紧紧地十指相扣，右手顺着完美的腰线不住地抚摸。久违的亲密让王源比平时更加敏感，腰部的嫩肉感受着对方温柔宽厚的手掌，每一次触碰好像都带着有电流划过，从腰到小腹，止不住地颤抖。系着的裤带被扯开，王俊凯的手慢慢的伸进了宽松的裤子，王源鼻子里发出一声闷哼，身下的小帐篷在深吻时就已经支起。等王俊凯碰到的时候，早就不是平时乖软的模样。

“这么有感觉？”  
王源没好意思说话。  
“在那边的时候有没有想着我自己解决？”  
王俊凯继续说着这些秘密情话，他知道每次王源听到这些都会红了耳朵。  
果不其然，不仅是耳朵通红，连从衣领露出的脖子和锁骨都染上了一层薄薄的粉红，  
“嗯？有吗”王俊凯继续欺负他  
“没有，没有……”王源招不住，含糊地回答。  
“是吗，那我要检查一下。”  
说罢王俊凯便一把握住了王源的下身，上下撸动，这样的刺激令王源完全没法忍受，尽管咬紧牙关依旧发出了呻吟。  
看王源一脸窘迫，王俊凯突然升起了恶趣味，把对方的裤子完全扯下后手指顺着会阴到后庭，沿着肛门的褶皱打圈。  
身下的人早就因为这些动作涨的满脸通红，捂住了嘴不让自己再有更多羞耻的声响，而这一切当王俊凯的嘴吻上王源的阴茎后全部前功尽弃了，王源被这突如其来的快感激得猛的抬头，平时在舞台上耍酷的队长，此刻正在他的双腿间耸动，这样生理和心理双重的刺激让王源再也没办法忍住呻吟。  
“啊——王俊凯，慢点……啊—”  
突然的深喉让王源产生了一瞬间的空白，双脚紧绷，背部上抬，大腿夹紧毫无防备的泄了出来。高潮过后王源送了劲躺倒在床上，还没缓过来就感觉到一个滚烫坚硬的东西正抵着自己的穴口。  
王源半眯着眼看着跪站在床上的王俊凯，嘴角还残留着一些白色的精液，这个画面太有冲击力，甚至在没有任何动作的状态下，王源的阴茎又跳动了一下有再次抬头的趋势。  
而在王俊凯眼里，王源的眼睛透着被情欲支配着的慵懒，高潮过后的身体有一层薄薄的汗珠，脸颊泛着暧昧的红晕。王俊凯将自己的肉棒对准穴口，浅浅的试探着扩张，实在捱不住兴奋，一下子插到底。  
“啊—痛啊”王源惊呼一声，同时又惊讶于王俊凯的尺寸，才两个月没做而已，就觉得怎么这么大。  
王俊凯俯下身亲吻王源的眼角、耳朵，又钻到颈窝吮吸脖子和锁骨。等王源的表情开始放松，身下又开始了动作。一会儿过后，交合明显顺利不少，王源也有一下没一下的呻吟起来，于是王俊凯便放开动作，又深又重的抽插让他爽得找不到北，被王源紧紧夹着的阴茎快感直冲大脑。而身下的人也沉溺在了这场性事当中，对彼此身体的熟悉让王俊凯很快就找到了那个点，一下下得碾磨、碰撞，王源就像落在云上，抬起双手紧紧地抱住对方，不掩盖的声音在耳边叫开。  
“嗯——嗯——王俊凯，受不住了…啊……”  
“再快点…啊…凯哥……”  
王源被插得又痛又爽，电流不停地打转而无处宣泄，王俊凯又狠狠地撞上那一点，王源脚趾用力地蜷缩，一口咬上的王俊凯的肩膀，小腹和大腿根开始抽搐，最后挺动着腰肢迎合着对方的动作，呻吟着射到了他的肚子上。  
后穴突然的收缩，吃着王俊凯的肉棒，王俊凯看着王源高潮的模样用力往里挺动了几下，突然停住往前顶到了最里面，低吼着射到了王源的身体里。

过后的两个人头发丝都滴着水，好像在彰显着这场情事的爽利。空气中湿热的味道让王源想起了两天前的自己，波士顿的冷空气让他每天都只能全副武装。

“王俊凯”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你”  
王俊凯轻声地笑了一下  
“在哪里都爱。”  
听罢王俊凯又紧紧地抓住了王源的手。  
“嗯，在哪里都爱。”


End file.
